


An idea involving five kilos of popcorn can't be a bad idea

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers decide, of their own accord, to have a movie night.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An idea involving five kilos of popcorn can't be a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbug_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbug_dancer/gifts).



> Just have to say guys, I legitimately have 20 suggestions for this series, which is absolutely crazy I love this so much! Thanks!!

In an interesting turn of events, the next Avengers team-building event wasn't planned by Fury, or Coulson, or Hill. In fact, rather than being planned at all, it was the Avengers themselves that chose to do it, leading Steve to think that maybe these team building exercises were actually working.

Steve was doing well at catching up on pop culture, slowly but surely, and every so often someone would suggest something to him that he would write down, although that occurred less and less frequently now. One day, however, as Steve was writing down another film Clint had told him he just HAD to watch (Paranormal Activity), Bruce suggested, 

"Why don't we have a movie night?" Clint looked up, nodding in thought as he pondered the idea, and Natasha seemed to materialize behind Steve to agree.

The idea of using Tony's absolutely massive home cinema system was enough of an incentive to get everyone to agree to a movie night, and, seeing as Tony didn't do anything by halves, by the time they were ready there was more food than even they could eat, but hey, what are friends for if not eating too much food and watching terrible movies? Seeing as it wasn't like anyone did much anyway; Peter had taken up online courses, since he had moved into the Avengers Tower after his building was destroyed for about the sixth time, so he was the only one that did anything even vaguely productive with his time, (Tony claimed otherwise, saying that he ran a company, but everyone knew that Pepper did everything) they agreed to have it that very night.

The only problem was choosing a movie. Clint suggested a rom-com, throwing a couple of names off the top of his head, Hitch, Clueless and You've Got Mail. Hitch came closest, merely because Natasha didn't want to watch any of them, but if she had to watch one it would be one with Will Smith in it, which was fair enough by everyone.

"Okay then, fine, what do you want to watch?" Clint grumbled, wheeling around to Natasha as she was opening her mouth, "Not Die Hard, I swear to you we're not watching Die Hard again."

She shrugged, a fluid movement, and smirked, "Fine then, not Die Hard. How about, A Good Day to Die Hard?" Clint groaned, shaking his head.

"You can quote that entire goddamn movie, what do you need to watch it again for?" The smirk dropped from Natasha's face as she stared Clint into submission, until he raised his hands above his head in mock surrender and shut up.

"Does porn qualify?" Tony piped up from where he was popping popcorn with Steve, and it was either a testament to his good acting or his complete lack of decency that he was completely straight faced as he said that. Steve threw a couple of popcorn kernels at him in answer, and everyone else left the question unanswered, like it had ever needed an answer anyway.

Thor was too busy watching the screen in awe, even though nothing was playing, but then again he would never have seen a screen this big before. Tony had puffed up proudly, letting everyone know that, "It's on the top ten biggest home screens in America," to which everyone had grunted and gone back to squabbling over films. Bucky and Vision, rather than getting involved, had chosen two of the best seats for themselves and were watching the argument as though they regarded it as almost as exciting as the actual film that they were going to watch.

Being huge nerds, Pietro and Peter had teamed up, suggesting a Lord of the Rings marathon, and Bruce joined in. Having been ignored the first seven times they said it, they got the idea that maybe they weren't going to be allowed to watch that, and instead made plans to watch it some other time, either when everyone else was busy or just when they managed to grab the TV before anyone else did.

Wanda reeled a list of obscure films, which, when looked up, seemed to be the entirety of the top ten list of 'most obscure indie films'. At nearly the same time, everyone yelled, "No!", which Pietro followed up by pretending to throw up, probably because he had been forced to watch their kind before.

Sam agreed with Natasha, although no-one was certain whether he liked Die Hard or he was just afraid of Natasha (having seen Die Hard, Steve thought the latter more likely). In the end, Tony turned to Steve, and said, "Your movie night, Cap." Steve though for a while before choosing a movie, laughing.

And so it was that the Avengers sat down to watch, ironically, Batman Begins. Even though they had attempted to explain it a thousand times, Thor still didn't quite grasp the fact that the film was not real and was not happening right at that moment, so it was a good thing that they had got so much food as half of it got thrown at the screen, along with a tirade of insults at the villain. 

Tony deigned the room dark enough to be able to sit next to Steve without anyone noticing, and it wasn't like Steve could argue, which would seem weirder. 

By the time the film was halfway through, Tony was lying fully on top of Steve, occasionally muttering something so quietly that Steve had to lean right over to hear it, and they would always end up kissing before Steve had to pull away to watch the action in the film. Admittedly, half of the time Tony was just muttering nonsense so that Steve would kiss him.

In true movie night style, everyone was too full and tired to walk the few steps to their rooms when the films had ended (they ended up watching The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises, because the Avengers liked superhero movies, who would have guessed?), so they draped themselves over various surfaces and fell asleep there. 

When Fury walked in the next morning to yell at them for not spending enough time together, they were all asleep. Natasha and Clint had fallen asleep on the same seat, but in the night Natasha had pushed Clint off, so he was half on the floor and half on the chair. Peter and Pietro had taken over an entire three seater sofa, but somehow had done so whilst sleeping on the same side anyway, which was quite a feat. Wanda was asleep on the floor, minding her own business, and so was Bruce and Vision. Bucky and Thor had fallen asleep seated, and were leaning on each other. Vision seemed to be keeping watch or something, sitting in the corner and doing nothing much. Sam had fallen asleep on one side of a sofa, and on the other side Steve and Tony were curled up together, so that Fury couldn't tell where Steve ended and Tony began. 

Instead of waking them up, he left the building again, announcing to Coulson and Hill as he went, "They've already been a team today."

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I'm planning on doing a lot more of these, if anybody wants to give me any suggestions for anything the Avengers could do, I'll do them. As you've seen, I produce these really fast, and have no problem with ridiculous scenarios, so literally anything you want is fine by me, just comment or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk  
> I have a lot of suggestions but I will do them all, I promise!!


End file.
